The disclosure relates to a long non-coding RNA (lncRNA) and use thereof in selective breeding of pigs.
LncRNA is a kind of RNA with a length of more than 200 nucleotides and no protein-coding ability. As regulatory non-coding RNA, lncRNA plays an important regulatory role in fat metabolism and adipogenic differentiation in pigs. Adipocyte differentiation includes three stages: inducing bone marrow stem cells (BMSCs) into preadipocytes, proliferation and growth of preadipocytes, and terminal differentiation into mature adipocytes. LncRNA can promote adipocyte differentiation.